


what we were and what we are, it's written in the scars.

by itsinthescars



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Kid!Allen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthescars/pseuds/itsinthescars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>raccolte di drabble/flash fic su D.Gray-man.</p><p> </p><p>«ignis aurum probat, Allen».<br/>«che cosa significa, maestro?» un Allen di circa otto anni, stanco per aver lavorato tutto il giorno, fissava il suo maestro con quella scintilla di curiosità nello sguardo tipica dei bambini.<br/>«niente».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignis Aurum Probat

_«ignis aurum probat, Allen»._  
 _«che cosa significa, maestro?» un Allen di circa otto anni, stanco per aver lavorato tutto il giorno, fissava il suo maestro con quella scintilla di curiosità nello sguardo tipica dei bambini._  
 _«niente» gli rispose Marian Cross, lo sguardo vacuo, la solita sigaretta stretta tra le labbra. «ora torna a lavorare, buono a nulla!» disse cambiando tono e sbattendo sul tavolo una pila di fogli sul tavolo, il bambino sapeva molto bene cosa significassero; altri debiti da pagare. Allen sbiancò, per poi diventare livido, un insulto gli si fermò in gola._  
   
   
L’albino ritornò al presente, ancora oggi, dopo tanti anni non sapeva cosa significassero quelle parole.  
« _ignis aurum probat…»_ sussurrò, ancora sovrappensiero.  
«che hai detto?» Lavi lo osservò con sguardo interrogativo.  
«ignis aurum probat» disse, ad alta voce, osservando la finestra come se in realtà non ci fosse, «che significa?» chiese voltandosi verso il rosso, tornando alla realtà.  
«è latino, _“il fuoco tempra l’oro”,_ significa che il dolore, le sofferenze, temprano l’anima, la rafforzano, perché?»  
lo sguardo ridivenne vacuo. «no, no niente». _Allen è davvero strano oggi,_ pensò il rosso.  
All’improvviso il ragazzo si alzò e se ne andò, il suono della porta che sbatteva ancora rimbombava nel corridoio.

 _Davvero il suo maestro gli aveva detto una cosa del genere?_ «bastardo di un ubriacone…» sussurrò a denti stretti.  
   
 _Il giovane bookman ancora fissava imbambolato la porta._  
 _«non li capirò mai, questi umani»._  
   
 

 

 


	2. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti sei arreso, il distruttore del Tempo si è arreso. Ma tanto non importa, perché questa è la fine.

_«I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter»  
In The End - Linkin Park_

   
   
Asciughi il sangue che cola dal taglio, ma tanto è tutto inutile, dopo un minuto hai di nuovo tutta la guancia che gronda sangue, strano, dopotutto non senti così tanto dolore.  
Alzi lo sguardo, il Conte è li, che ti fissa, sulla faccia stampato quel suo solito ghigno.  
Sei stremato, a malapena riesci a respirare, ma comunque lo guardi con uno sguardo di sfida, perché anche se è la fine, tu non ti arrendi.  
Eri arrivato così lontano, così vicino alla vittoria. Ti eri infiltrato nel covo del conte, ad Edo. Per capire qualcosa di più, per fare chiarezza in tutto quel caos che ti stava portando alla follia. Perché proprio tu? Perché devi patire tutto questo dolore?  
Ma questa ormai è la fine, tutto ciò non conta. Sei caduto, hai fallito. Hai perso tutto, anche i tuoi amici, che hanno iniziato a crederti pazzo. _E forse l’altro lo è davvero._ Ma tutto questo non importa, perché è la fine. La tua fine.  
Sorridi, chi lo avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe finita così? Chiudi gli occhi, e aspetti che il colpo di grazia arrivi.  
 _Ti sei arreso, il distruttore del Tempo si è arreso. Ma tanto non importa, perché questa è la fine._  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tutto quello che sono è scritto nelle cicatrici.

Esorcisti, ecco cos’erano.  
Combattevano rischiando la propria vita per una causa che non era neanche la loro.  
Avevano sacrificato una vita normale per la salvezza del mondo, quello stesso mondo che da sempre li feriva ed emarginava.  
Loro, i prescelti dell’innocence, non erano nient’altro che sacrifici. Sacrifici per una guerra più grande di tutti loro.  
Combattevano, portando sul corpo i segni delle sofferenze che provarono fin dal primo momento che entrarono in contatto con la materia sacra. Antichi resti di ferite ferite per cui ancora soffrivano, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Perché loro sono esorcisti, devono continuare a combattere.  
E tutto quello che sono è scritto nelle cicatrici.  



	4. Born To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché lui era nato per morire.

_«choose your last words,_  
 _this is the last time_  
 _‘cause you and I, we were born to die»._  
 _Born To Die – Lana del Ray_

  


«scegli le tue ultime parole, Allen» gli sussurrò il noah dentro di se. Una strana consapevolezza si fece largo in lui, _quella era l’ultima volta._  
L’ultima volta per tutto.  
L’ultima volta per combattere, l’ultima volta per opporsi a colui che ora stava prendendo il sopravvento senza che lui potesse fare niente. _L’ultima volta per vincere._  
I suoi amici, quelli che ormai erano diventati la sua famiglia, e perfino il suo maestro; erano tutti lì su quel campo di battaglia, ignorando che molto presto avrebbero assistito alla disfatta del Distruttore del Tempo.  
L’albino era immobile, il noah del piacere di fronte a lui che lo fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
«Neah, se io cado, tu verrai con me» disse, la voce sicura. Il ragazzo strinse la presa intorno all’elsa della sua spada, puntandosela al petto. Doveva sacrificare se stesso per salvare il mondo dalla minaccia di se stesso, dalla minaccia del noah che si portava dentro, e che ora stava facendo di tutto per uscire. Ma non ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Lui era nato per questo, non per distruggere il conte del millennio, a quello ci avrebbero pensato gli altri; ma per distruggere se stesso. _Perché lui era nato per morire._  
E quando la pelle divenne grigia come quella dei noah, la sua spada lo attraversò da parte a parte.  



	5. Don't Forget, Lavi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non dimenticare, Lavi. Bookman non ha bisogno di un cuore.

_Non dimenticare, Lavi. Bookman non ha bisogno di un cuore._  
Quante volte aveva già sentito questa frase? Quante volte aveva finto che su di lui non avesse nessun effetto, quando ogni volta era come se lo pugnalassero al cuore?  
Rendersi conto di non riuscir più a fingere come una volta lo mandava in completa confusione. Non sapeva più come comportarsi. Aveva vissuto 49 vite diverse fingendo, e ora non riusciva più a farlo. Perché?  
Si sentiva come se avesse perso il vero se stesso. Quello che pensava che gli umani fossero solo dei poveri sciocchi, che non sapessero far altro che guerre. Invece ora, si sentiva in grado di capirli, gli umani. Ora che anche lui si trovava nella loro stessa situazione. Grazie a quel gruppo di esorcisti che lo definivano loro _"amico"_ aveva perso se stesso.  
Ma forse il vero se stesso l’aveva semplicemente trovato. E questo è quello che lo spaventava di più.  


**Author's Note:**

> ok, questi sono alcuni dei miei primi lavori e, please, abbiate pietà di me. çç


End file.
